Bring Me Down
by oneBulletForYou
Summary: Jack dies and Alex is out for revenge. Some people will die others are getting tortured. Alex will go down, but MI6 is going with him. dark!fic character!dead, this is the english version of Walk Alone! my first english fic!
1. Eins

Hey :D

My first English fanfic. English is not my native language. If you find some mistake in grammar or spelling please pm me or write a review, so I can correct it ;D

Disclaimer:I don't own ALEX RIDER!

* * *

Red.

Blood.

The red liquid was everywhere.

On the floor was a puddle of red blood. In the middle of said blood laid a body. No live in it anymore. Her dead eyes looked directly at him. Her hands bound together behind her back. So that she can't move away. Helpless.

The deadly cut on her throat was still bleeding. The Blood flowed out like a river. She looked so calm, like she was asleep. Only with opened eyes. Eyes, that would never be able to look at him again. Before she died, she moved her head to the side to see for the last time the face of a boy, named Alex Rider, her ward. Then she died, Jack took her last breath and died. Simply died. Yesterday, she was alive. Today, she is not.

Alex couldn't think anymore. The picture of Jack's corpse was always present in his mind. But he couldn't look away. The scene at which somebody came and brutally murdered Jack. Alex sat at the blood stained floor and couldn't look away. His World came crashing down, like a mirror it broke into million pieces. That never can be fixed. Alex was broken beyond repair.

The guy, which stood above the corpse, held the knife still in his hand. Scorpia came and destroyed his family. Their revenge. First his parents, then his uncle and at last Jack. Now Alex was alone. Alone in the world of espionage and Assassins.

Through the windows bright sunlight flooded the room.

The first stranger stood above the corpse and looked pleased with his work. A sick smile on his face.

"Now, that wasn't funny. She died already. Now we have to go to the next one. I hope he lasts longer." His face turned in Alex direction. Ready for another kill.

Slowly he made his way to him. The blood stained knife trailing between his fingers.

Alex was sick to his stomach. He didn't want to die. He could fight, and he would fight to the end. And not to his end.

"I'm not sure witch of us will die today." Alex response in his cocky self. He turned cold, he hadn't anything to lose anymore.

Just as the man was a few feet away from him, he lashed out. A high kick to the man's temple knocked him out, like a light bulb. The two men behind him, both were knocked backwards from the impact of Alex's elbows. With his master knowledge in martial arts, he killed all three Sorpia agents in less than five minutes. He didn't feel anything after this. Only emptiness.

Satisfied with his revenge he looked at the corpses. After a couple of minutes of starring he made his way over to Jack. Kneeling besides her und closing her eyes with his hands. A single tear was running down his face.

The Tear dropped to the ground and mixed with the blood.

The last words he said to her were.  
"I love you. I always loved you."

Then he grabbed one of the Weapons from the Scorpia agents and left the house.

Alex Rider was out for revenge and bloody hell, he would get it.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

Please Review! :)

I don't know if I make a whole story out of this yet. Maybe...


	2. Zwei

Hey :D  
A big THANK YOU for the reviews, favs and alerts! I hope there aren't to much mistakes in this chapter... ^^  
It was really hard to write and I don't like the end... -_-  
But I hope you like it ^^

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALEX RIDER!

Music:  
Awolnation - Sail  
My Chemical Romance - Planetary (GO!)

* * *

Alex was walking down the street. Rage clouded his mind but his logic gained the upper hand. He couldn't just go to the MI6 headquarters and start a killing spree. They would instantly shoot him. Blunt and Jones didn't deserve a quick death. It should last long and be painful.

A plan was forming in his mind. At the same time a cruel, twisted emotion was nagging at his consciousness. Madness. He big grin appeared on his face. Alex loved that feeling.

Bystanders would probably be scared by now. But Alex wasn't bothered by it. When he was finished with 'him', there wasn't anything that was holding him in this world anymore. But first he needed more weapons and other helpful supplies.

He got some friends from the 'dark' side of society. He met them when he was on missions. Often these people were actually nice, but got involved in the wrong business. Now it was an advantage for him.

A few minutes later he was standing before an old building. He knocked at the old wooden door and waited. A young, maybe 30 year old, man opened the door. He wasn't too big and had blonde hair, just like Alex. They could be mistaken as brothers. After seeing Alex and the state his was in, with his blood soaked clothes, his facial expression changed from surprise to concern.

"Which terrorist organization pissed you off now?" He sighed.

"Come in." he added.

Alex followed him to the living room. They both sat on the sofa.

"So what happened?"

"Scorpia came. They killed Jack, and MI6 is going to pay for that and I need your help..." Alex didn't meet the eyes of the man before him. But he could feel the look he was giving him.

"What are you going to do now? You can't directly walk to Blunt, you would be dead before you even entered the building. I think he knows already that you aren't under his control anymore."

Alex thought about it. He couldn't go back to his home. And he needed to make fast decisions, because he didn't want to give Blunt chance to prepare anything.

He needed a plan for the building, enough weapons, a car and a empty place, for his little 'fun'. Pictures were forming in his mind. Pictures of Blunt's screaming and suffering when Alex was slowly killing him. He snapped out of it, as the man, with the name of Dave asked something.

"What are you doing when you are finished?"

Alex smiled slightly. Dave was one of his closest friends and he hoped that he would understand his wish.

"I am going to finally meet my parents." he said cryptically.

Silence.

"How." Not more than a whisper but Alex did hear it.

"You'll see."

Dave laughed and ruffled Alex hair. He did know, that Alex parents were dead.

"You know what kid? I like you and your unbelievable luck and I...can understand your decision. I don't like you dying so early, but I suppose it couldn't be avoided." He quickly sobered up after the second half of the sentence. A pained expression on his face.

"Now we need to make a battle plan!" he said and stood up. He was trying to distract himself. A fourteen year old boy sitting before him and telling him about his death wish, was not something that you could take easily.

Alex was quite shocked about Dave's reaction. But he liked it, it made everything easier to him, to sever his bond between him and the world. He wasn't the type to runaway or kill himself, but Blunt had pushed him over the edge.

Normally people don't just kill themselves. That would be egoistical. They would leave family and friends behind.

But Alex wasn't going to shoot himself or jump of a high building. No, he wasn't so stupid.

Dave went over to the dining table and booted up his laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex as he eyed the laptop closer.

"You'll see." replied Dave smiling.

Alex snorted.

"That's my line!"

Dave kept silent and begun to type furiously at his keyboard.

"I'm going to hack into MI6 database. This will take some time. You can go and 'borrow' a car." He said with a mischievous smile. "And change your clothes. There are a few upstairs. Hurry up!"

Alex did what he had been told and changed into a dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He cleaned the blood of him and went out to search for an suitable car. He needed an big one.

After a few hours of searching he found the right one. An old VW Transporter. The dark blue color was easily mistaken as black. It was perfect.

Nightfall was approaching quickly. In less than an hour it was dark enough to proceed with his plan of 'borrowing'. Alex was quit skilled in the art of lock picking and so he had the car hotwired and drivable in less than an 30 minutes. The people who owned this vehicle would never find him. He was to good. It was a trait of his job.

He drove the car to an ally, not far from Dave's home.

As he entered the house he noticed two things. First Dave was still sitting at the dining table and second there was a huge pile of papers on the table.

Dave didn't notice Alex as he stepped into the room. But that quickly changed.

"I found a car we can use."

Dave jumped up from his chair and turned to Alex direction.

With a scowl on his face he exclaimed.

"Make some fucking noise when you are walking around. You startled me!"

Alex didn't even bother to comment at that. He pointed at the piles of papers and asked.

"What is that?"

"Information on a few employers and the blue prints of the building and much, much more." He said, proud of what he did.

"Tomorrow we are going to a friend of mine and buy some weapons." He added in an afterthought.

The he looked at the clock, that was hanging at the kitchen wall.

"We should go sleeping, it's late and I'm tired." You could clearly see the exhaustion on him.

Before he went upstairs he faced Alex, who was standing awkward in the middle of the room and said.

"You can sleep on the sofa if you want. Just don't wake me up before 7 o'clock. Good Night."

* * *

Here you go. The second chapter ^^ The next one will take some time and I haven't even started yet, but I got an epic plot for this story *_*

Thanks for reading! And please write a review! :D


End file.
